


Family gatherings don't always have to be bad.

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex has a crush on Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Fluff, Lena has a crush on Alex Danvers, alex is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: It's been a while since Alex last saw Lena Luthor but that didn't stop her thinking about her. And Lena was having exactly the same problem.This is Season Two Alex and Lena, but Alex never got together with Maggie.Thanks for continuing to read the October prompts. I will be carrying on with them into November. Also if you have any other prompts for me just drop me a message.





	Family gatherings don't always have to be bad.

Thanksgiving was a time for family in the Danvers household and so Alex and Kara kept up that tradition every year with a small gathering of Superfriends. This year Kara invited her new friend Lena Luthor.  


Alex hadn't seen Lena since she appeared in Kara’s apartment the day after the shooting, Alex had saved Lena and then Lena had saved Alex. There had been an immediate spark between them but with their busy lives they hadn't crossed paths since.

Lena walked into Kara’s apartment with a big smile and a bottle of bourbon in one hand and wine in the other, Kara took the wine and Alex walked up to Lena and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. Their hands touched very slightly as she took the bottle and they both looked at each other for a fleeting moment before Alex thanked her.

“Thank you Lena, and it's good to see you again.”

“Your very welcome,” Lena smiled and Alex felt her heartbeat accelerate. 

As they were gazing at each other Eliza interrupted them, “Lena Luthor, so glad you could make it.”

Lena turned to Alex’s mother and nervously shook her hand, “Thank you for inviting me.”

Alex walked away and let Lena speak to her mother while she took two small glasses out of the cupboard and placed them beside the bottle of bourbon. She kept her eye on her mother and Lena all the while. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara walked up behind Alex making her jump.

Alex’s heart was already doing weird things and Kara just made it a hell of a lot worse, “I’m fine, why?”

“Your staring at Lena,” Kara told her and looked over at Lena who was still in conversation with their mother.

“I’m gonna go over and save her,” Alex told Kara.

“She’s doing fine,” Kara said pointing to her ear, she was listening in.

Alex relaxed a little, “Okay I need a drink.” Alex reached for the bourbon and Kara stopped her, “No, no you don't.”

Alex huffed, “You are no fun.” 

Alex walked away and went to sit on the sofa. All the time her attention was on Lena Luthor. She nervously played with her fingers as she watched them exchange words and smiles. Alex knew her mother had a real big problem with the Luthors, especially Lex, after what he did or attempted to do to Kara’s cousin.

Lena looked Alex’s way as she finished talking to Eliza and caught the redhead watching her. She gave Alex a raise of her perfect eyebrow and a sly smile. Alex blushed and diverted her eyes downwards to her hands which Alex was now nervously rubbing together. Just at that moment Winn sat down beside her with a bottle of beer in his hand, grinning like a child. Alex shifted across a little irritated. 

“So, whats up Alex?” Winn grinned and took a drink of his beer.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood, “I’m too sober for this,” she muttered under her breath. Winn watched her walk over to the refrigerator with a confused expression. Then James sat down beside him.

“What’s Alex’s problem?” Winn said pointing his bottle to where Alex was standing hovering over the bourbon.

James looked puzzled in her direction and then back at Winn, “Oh, didnt you know?”

“Know what?”

He got closer to Winn and told him quietly, “Agent Danvers has the hots for Lena Luthor its obvious.”

Winn laughed rather louder than he intended to, drawing some attention from the rest of the superfriends, then he looked at James and whispered, “First of all, Alex is gay? And secondly, get it Danvers.”

James shook his head, “Yes she’s gay, I thought we all knew.”

“Why am I always the last to know,” Winn whined.

Alex noticed that Kara was busy helping her mother with the cooking so she took the chance to take a beer out of the fridge, she opened it quickly and took a long drink from the bottle. She didn't even notice Lena approach her, she was so busy thinking about her as she sank back the beer with quiet relief.

“Alex.”

Alex turned to see the woman she was thinking about and almost choked on her beer. Alex started to cough and Lena immediately looked concerned, “Alex, are you okay?”

Alex wiped her mouth on her sleeve, now she really looked like a complete dork she thought to herself.

“Sorry, you surprised me.”

Lena’s frown slowly turned to a smile as she noticed the blush form on the redheads cheeks.

“So,” she said to Alex, “Are you going to pour me a drink?”

Alex looked at Lena then with wide eyes, “Yes, of course! Sorry, what can I get you?”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s arm and the agents eyes were drawn to the hand touching her. It may have been covered with a soft sweater but she could have sworn her arm was on fire.

“How about sharing some of that Bourbon with me?” Lena smiled.

Alex replied a little flustered from Lena touching her arm, “I er, yeah okay.”

Lena giggled to herself as Alex set about pouring two glasses of the amber liquid.

Dinner went without incident but Kara had to leave early and so Eliza decided to head back home too, it was quite a long drive. James and Winn were busy playing something on the playstation. That just left Alex and Lena in the kitchen cleaning up. Alex washed the dishes and Lena dried. 

“Alex can I ask you something personal?” Lena enquired gently.

Alex caught a lump in her throat, this woman was going to be the death of her, “That depends.”

“I was wondering, are you and Detective Sawyer a couple?” Lena said with a curious smile.

Alex washed the last of the dishes and turned around to face the brunette, “She’s just a friend.” It was true that Alex at first had really liked Maggie Sawyer, but that didn't work out because Maggie made it clear she didn't want her, at least not the way Alex wanted to be with her. Then she had met Lena Luthor and well, she didn't even think about the detective in that way again. Her heart and her head was full of Lena and no one else.

“Oh,” Lena said, she was very pleased to hear that, “I’m sorry I shouldn't have asked, it was rude of me.”

Alex smiled back at Lena, “Honestly, its fine, why do you ask?”

Lena had wanted the chance to ask Alex out on a date so many times since the shooting incident, especially when Kara had confided in her about Alex and how she had come out to her recently. Her attraction to Alex Danvers was undeniable, she just couldn't get Alex out of her head.

Alex watched Lena curiously as the billionaire CEO, head of L-Corp showed signs of nervousness. Lena rubbed her hands because they were starting to sweat, in all her time nothing had made her more nervous than what she was intending to ask Alex next. Lena looked to Alex and then said, “Another drink?”

Alex put her hand on Lena then before the brunette had chance to turn away, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes! No...Alex, will you go on a date with me?” There she said it and she couldn't take it back, Lena closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Alex Danvers was looking at her with the cutest smile she had ever seen in her life.

“I would be honored to take you on a date.” Alex told her.

Lena smiled and then they both laughed at each others awkwardness.

“Good, “ Lena was still smiling, “Great!”

“Do you still want that drink?” Alex asked looking at the bottle on the side.

“I’m good,” Lena replied as she reached out for Alex’s hand.

Alex looked down at their hands joined and then pulled Lena into her, “Can I kiss you?”

Lena pressed forward and gave Alex her answer placing her soft lips against the agents.

They both completely forgot Winn and James were still in the same room.

That was until they heard the men whistle at them!

_ “Get it Danvers!” Winn called out. _

_ “Way to go Luthor!” James joined in. _

Alex and Lena broke apart a little startled by the interruption.

“Well, I guess we can't keep this a secret now,” Alex said.

“I wouldn't want to,” Lena smiled.

“Really?” Alex said surprised.

“Really, so does this make you my badass girlfriend?” Lena put her hand in Alex’s soft hair.

“I guess it does,” Alex said wrapping one arm around Lena’s waist protectively, “which means you get special perks.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “I can't wait to find out what they are.”

Alex kissed Lena again, this time with more passion, then she asked rather breathless, “My place or yours?”

“Yours is closer,” Lena replied eagerly walking over to the door to grab her coat.

Alex followed quickly behind her and slipped on her leather jacket, then she called to Winn and James before closing the door behind them, “Tell Kara we had to go, Agentcorp emergency!”


End file.
